M9A1 Bazooka
The M9A1 Bazooka is a shoulder-mounted, portable launcher designed and used by the USA, firing a 60mm rocket propelled projectile with a shaped-charged warhead ignited by an electric trigger mechanism. In-Game In the Call of Duty series, the Bazooka is often seen and occasionally used as the U.S Army and Marine Corps's means of defeating tanks. In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Bazooka is used under the Allied Anti-Tank class and deals slightly less damage in armored areas than the Panzerschreck, but with a faster reload time. It is available as a perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. If chosen as a perk, it comes equipped with two rockets. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Bazooka is only used in the American campaign at certain points to destroy German tanks, namely, the Bois Jacques and Crossroads missions. In the former, they can be found in a orange wooden box, while in the latter mission, a bazooka is dropped by a fallen American soldier. Multiplayer Players cannot spawn directly with Bazookas; they must be picked up in boxes lying around in houses and bunkers. Only American, Russian, and British bunkers spawn with Bazookas, while German bunkers spawn with Panzerschreck boxes. The Bazooka is one of four infantry weapons that can damage tanks and bunkers, the others being the Panzerschreck, the Panzerfaust, and the Satchel Charge. The Bazooka has a scope-like sight, but it is positioned slightly below and to the left of the actual rocket path. As a result, it is not too reliable. Because of its large spread, it is not particularly accurate at long range. In terms of attacking armor, it takes one rocket to destroy a tank from the rear and at least two rockets to destroy a tank at full health on the front and the sides, depending on the range from which the rocket was fired. In the time it takes to fire and reload the two rockets, however, a tank driver will probably already have figured out where the attack is coming from, either killing the Bazooka wielder with the tank turret, or bailing out of the tank and using small arms to eliminate the threat. Because of this, it is preferable to have two people fire the Bazooka from different angles with infantry support. The Bazooka is, however, capable of destroying jeeps with a single rocket to the front or the sides. In terms of attacking infantry, the Bazooka is extremely ineffective. As noted in the damage section, only a direct hit from the rocket or an extremely close hit will kill an enemy. The blast radius is not very large; in fact, it is almost 100in smaller than that of a grenade. However, an enemy that takes splash damage from the rocket will be shell-shocked, making them an easy target to be picked off with a pistol or another primary weapon. Bazooka UO.png|The Bazooka in first person view. Bazooka Iron Sights UO.png|Iron Sights of the Bazooka. Call of Duty: Finest Hour It is not available in the game, and seems to have been cut early on, although concept art exists. Bazooka FH.png Bazooka Third FH.png Bazooka Side FH.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Bazooka (referred to as M9 Bazooka in the Bonus Materials) is one of three rocket launchers featured in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. The others are the Panzerschreck and Panzerfaust. The Bazooka is used by the United States. It is also used in the missions Piano Lupo and An Easy Detail to destroy enemy tanks and half-tracks,as well as Operation Husky, where it's used to destroy barbed wire. It can also be found at the end of Counterattack near the friendly half-track and used to destroy the Panzer following the squad, but this is optional. The Bazooka is highly effective against enemy armor, but it is overall ineffective against infantry and has a low ammo count, limiting its abilities outside of destroying armored vehicles. Gallery Bazooka BRO.png|The Bazooka in first person Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Bazooka (listed as M9A1 Bazooka in the Bonus Materials) appears briefly in the campaign. It is used in the level "Chambois" to destroy several Tiger tanks. Marcel usually helds onto it and destroys a tank in the end of the mission, Night Drop. Multiplayer The Bazooka is only obtainable for the Allied Anti-Tank class. It has a total of five rockets. It is capable of destroying a tank in 2 - 3 hits and can destroy a Jeep or Harley in one direct hit. It is not advisable to use the Bazooka against infantry, as it is inaccurate and will only usually kill if the missile hits the enemy directly. The Bazooka's missiles have low splash damage. Gallery Bazooka CoD3.png|The Bazooka in first person Bazooka Wii CoD3.png|The Bazooka on the Wii version Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) The Bazooka in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) appears in the level, "Village" being used by Sergeant Terasov and Sergeant Barrows to take down a tank. Call of Duty: World at War The M9A1 Bazooka is seen in the missions Hard Landing and used by the Soviets in Downfall. It is also available through the M9A1 Bazooka x2 perk in multiplayer. The Bazooka is one of the five American weapons that appear in the Soviet campaign along with the M2 Flamethrower, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Browning M1919 and Mk 2 Grenades on the tanks in Ring of Steel. The Bazooka is basically the RPG-7 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with less damage but much greater accuracy. It is not used as much as the RPG-7 is Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to the fact that the RPGs were mostly used to shoot down enemy helicopters. It is also a perk in multiplayer but cannot shoot down Recon Planes or Artillery Strikes. It is mostly used to kill other players and tanks but not many players use this gun due to the low damage, slow reload, and low mobility. It is not available in Nazi Zombies mode since the Panzerschreck replaces it. One thing people will use it for in Multiplayer is "Bazooka Jumping" or "Rocket Jumping " which launches the player using the explosion of the Bazooka from one point to another point. This is mostly used by Wii players, as there is no patch for it there. With the Bazooka in open area, it is advisable to aim at the floor where the enemy is so that a miss will at least damage the player instead of flying past them. If the target is in an enclosed area, a miss can still result in a kill since the rocket will explode as soon as it hits a surface. The Bazooka is best used with perks like Sleight of Hand to compensate for the slow reload times, or Fireworks to increase the moderate damage to more devastating levels. Flak Jacket can also help stop accidental suicides up close. It is also a surprisingly good complement to shotguns and SMG's, as it provides powerful long range firepower that they lack. It can be rather ineffective against tanks, taking at least three rockets to destroy it, although more often it will take closer to six. Gallery Bazooka WAW.png|The Bazooka. Bazooka Sights WAW.png|Scoped in sight. Bazooka Reload WAW.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Bazooka appears in the Pacific campaign missions. It is used to destroy Tanks while defending the fortress in Betio Airfield. It is used for the same reason in Codename: Forager. It can also be picked up in Typhoon of Steel, but is useless because no Tanks appear in the level. Gallery Bazooka WaWFF.png|The Bazooka. Bazooka ADS WaWFF.png|The Bazooka's sights. Note the engraved "no.00420". Call of Duty Tactics The Bazooka was going to appear in Call of Duty Tactics, as seen in early gameplay. However, the game was cut, and with it the Bazooka. Trivia General *The Bazooka has a dent on the front in most of the Call of Duty games. *The Bazooka becomes more accurate when fired at a downward angle rather than in a level line. When fired levelly, the rocket has a tendency to spiral out of control, be way off target, and even turning sharply after a short amount of time. When fired from above, very rarely will any of these things happen. Call of Duty: United Offensive *In the last level of American campaign, some soldiers will yell "I need bazooka support!" There is no bazooka in that level, players will instead find Panzerschrecks. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *If a Bazooka is picked up out of the boxes at the end of Piano Lupo, the player will lose the weapon they traded it out for and will be unable to retrieve it. Call of Duty: World at War * The M9A1 Bazooka can be picked up in the Soviet campaign. When the player enters the parliament floor on the mission Downfall there will be a soldier carrying it and Sgt. Reznov orders him to "Fire the Panzerschreck". The soldier can be killed, making the M9A1 available for pickup. *In'' Call of Duty: World at War'' when looking down the bazooka's sights after firing, the bazooka does not automatically reload. *In multiplayer, the picture of the Bazooka on the D-pad is actually a picture of a Panzerschreck. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty 3 Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: World at War Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Launchers Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) Weapons